


Old Polaroids

by sherstrader



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherstrader/pseuds/sherstrader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie picks up Zach on his way back from Orlando</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Polaroids

Frankie walked into his hotel room and sat on the bed, he had just got back from dropping Paul and Lauren at the airport, there had been a slightly tearful goodbye even though they would be seeing each other again in a few weeks. Hanging out with them for the first time since big brother had been so much fun but now he was excited to go back to his Nonna’s house, relax, and spend some quality time with two of his favourite women on earth. And maybe someone else. 

Frankie pulled out his phone and looked at the notifications that had popped up on the screen during the drive, a few from Instagram and twitter and two texts from Zach about his hangover after the wedding. Frankie smiled, they were keeping in contact quite well, although they had both been fairly busy. They had met earlier in the week but only had an hour in Starbucks to talk. He decided to call Zach. The phone rang twice before Zach picked up. “….Hello?” Zach croaked, obviously half asleep.

“Zach hi! Good morning!” Frankie said exaggerating his enthusiasm “Guess who’s driving back down through Florida today?” Zach mumbled something incoherent on the other side of the phone. “Me! And my mom!”

“Frankiee” Zach whined “is this my punishment for bailing on Disney?”

Frankie frowned at the thought that Zach might think Frankie would punish him, he knew Zach had been forced to bail by his family “No silly this is your prize for surviving the weekend without running away to Orlando to be with me! I’ll be at your house in about 2 and a half hours, think you can be functioning by then?” 

“maybe,” Frankie could tell Zach was smiling “should I pack a bag?”

“Bring a few pairs of your sexiest golf shorts and cancel your plans for the next few days!”

Zach was giggling “Okay, see you then!”

“Bye rose!”

The call ended and Frankie sat in silence for a few seconds, smiling, before getting up and finishing off packing his bag. In Starbucks all they had managed to decide was on labelling themselves as a bromance and making plans for Disney where they could “talk more” but that fell though. They both knew there was more to them than a bromance, but they really needed a few days of privacy to talk things through. Frankie was in love with Zach, without a doubt. He thought about him all the time, he dreamt of him, being in Florida and not being next to him was like torture. And Zach… well Zach appeared to change his mind every 10 minutes about his feelings for Frankie, but it was understandable. Frankie had been through the same thing 10 years ago. He zipped up his huge bag and wheeled it out of the hotel door, stopping by the room next door and knocking. 

“Mom? You ready?” he heard moving about in the room and the door opened to his Mom’s smiling face.   
“So? What did Zach say? Are we picking him up?” She started walking down the corridor pulling her suitcase behind her.  
“Yeah, he said he wants to come.”  
“Yay!”

They checked out of the hotel and picked up some lunch to eat on the drive, it was a long way down from Orlando to Palm Beach but Frankie knew it would be fun singing along to songs and talking to his mom, he’d missed her a lot

About two hours later they were nearing the area of Zach's house and Frankie's mom was reading instructions from her phone even though Frankie insisted that he could remember the way. “Take this left Frankie!” 

“I didn’t go that way last time I swear…” Frankie frowned but did as his Mom said, a few minutes later after some confusion they pulled up outside the Rance’s home. “Should I knock on the door?” Frankie questioned.

“Yeah probably, don’t expect a warm welcome though, that family have some issues with you!”

“I know. Are you okay to wait here?” Frankie eyed the front door nervously. 

“Yeah, I’ll get in the back seat for you lovebirds!” She kissed him on the cheek and Frankie laughed, exiting the car and walking up to the front door. He could happily dance in drag on stage in front of thousands of people but this filled him with pure fear. He rang the doorbell and waited. Inside he could hear Zach shout “I’ll get it!” but instead the person who opened the door was someone Frankie recognised as Zach’s dad from the Instagram photos.

“Hi! How are you! I’m Frankie” He kicks himself, obviously Zach's Dad knows who he is.

“Yeah, I know.” He looks unimpressed but still forces a smile. “I’m Kevin, Zach's dad.” They shake hands. “Do you want to come in? Zach just got out of the shower”

“Sure!” Frankie says with a little too much excitement. He steps inside the house and immediately sees photos of Zach from when he was younger. Kevin takes him through to the living room. 

The other two members of the Rance family look up from the TV. “Jill, Peyton, I’m sure you recognise Frankie.” Kevin introduces him. 

“Frankie!” Peyton shouts “We have to take a selfie bro!”

“Hi! Of course we do, I’ve heard so much about you” Frankie smiles, Peyton is basically a smaller version of Zach. While Peyton is getting his phone to take a selfie Frankie looks at Jill, who is sitting there with an uncomfortable look on her face. “How are you? I barely got to say hi after the finale!”

As Jill was about to respond he feels someone come up behind him and give him a bear hug. Frankie feels a wave of relief and relaxes into the hug and turns around to return it; they hug for a few seconds before feeling everyone stare at them. There was an awkward tension in the room. Frankie can fully understand now why Zach didn’t come to Disney. 

Zach didn’t seem to notice the tension as he started putting on his shoes, “how was the drive?”

“Not bad, have you recovered from your hangover?” Frankie responds while playing with his hair, a nervous habit of his.

“Barely!” Zach laughs. “Cya later guys I’ll be back in a few days, I’ll call you Mom.” He grabs his duffel bag and starts walking towards the front door. 

“Um where are you going Zach? We’re going to your grandma’s house tonight!” Jill shouts after Zach who turns around and bites his lip, thinking.

“Oh dear, another time, love you guys!” Zach laughs and continues walking out; they shut the door behind them.

“I wanted a selfie with Frankie!” Frankie can hear through the door, but he’s just relieved to be out of that house, that was one of the most awkward situations he’s ever been in. Meeting the parents who already hate him. The drive back to Boca was fun and a completely different atmosphere to the one in the Rance household. Joan and Zach really got along. The drive was only about half an hour but by the time they got there it was almost time for dinner.

Frankie opened the front door and called out “Nonna! We’re home!” The house smelled like delicious cooking which reminded them all of how hungry they were. Nonna walked into the huge hallway to greet them all.

“Hi! You’re just in time for dinner.” She kissed Frankie and Joan on the cheeks and then got to Zach. “You must be Zach, I’ve heard so much about you, so nice to meet you!”

“You too! Your house is awesome!” 

“I’ll show you where to put your bag” Nonna pauses “I made up an extra spare room but you don’t have to use it” She winks. Zach blushes slightly.

Frankie laughs “You’re terrible Nonna, don’t worry I’ll show him where to put his bag” Frankie leads Zach up the stairs and then pauses himself. “Do you want the spare room?” He bites his lip.

“Um, I don’t know, I’ll just chuck my bag in your room for now?” Zach says quickly. Frankie continues towards his bedroom, opening the door. Suddenly all Zach could see was a huge bed, Nsync and Broadway posters, and polaroid photos of Frankie with his old nose. He started giggling “oh my god, you look so young!” 

“I know, it’s embarrassing but I can’t bear to take it all down. This was where I lived during high school!” Frankie covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. Zach started giggling harder and looking at all the photos close up. Frankie lay on the bed “stop judging me, I was young and unfashionable” he groaned.

Zach saw a photo that stood out as the most embarrassing of the lot of Frankie in his school uniform being made to pose and grin awkwardly. He pulled it gently off the wall still laughing and jumped onto the bed next to Frankie “do you care to explain this monstrosity of a school uniform?” Frankie moved his hands from his eyes and saw the photo, he cringed and tried to grab the photo from Zach. Zach quickly moved the photo away from Frankie's reach, meaning Frankie ended up lying on top of his chest, their faces were inches apart. Once they both stopped giggling they realised how close they were, as Frankie was about to move away Zach spoke up. “It’s weird but I’ve missed being close to you, dude. Just like, lying together…or whatever.”

Frankie smiled sadly, “me too.” There was a comfortable moment of silence, Frankie still lying on top of Zach. “This is the first time we’ve been alone.” Zach nods and reaches up to touch Frankie's hair.  
“You re-dyed it, it looks good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Frankie closes his eyes for a second, remembering the last time they were cuddling in the rock room as Zach begged Frankie not to put him on the block, he still felt so guilty about that, the look of betrayal on Zach’s face haunted him for weeks after that day. Out of the blue he felt a pair of lips against his, after the initial shock he kissed Zach back. He felt Zach's hands, one in his hair, and one on his back. Frankie couldn’t believe this was finally happening after months of waiting and wishing, Zach had finally shown him what he wanted. They pulled apart; Frankie opened his eyes to see Zach looking down.

“What did I do to deserve a kiss that great?” Frankie joked, hoping to make Zach smile. Zach met his eyes and did just that.

“I dunno, I just thought I’d left you waiting long enough. And plus, how do I know I’m straight if I never even try?”

Frankie laughed and pressed another quick kiss on Zach's lips just as they heard Joan shout up the stairs “Dinner’s ready boys!” They got up and headed downstairs full of excitement for food and for the few days ahead.


End file.
